


Beach

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, I can never stop writing these two as girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'at the Beach one wants to swim the other wants to sunbathe hijinks ensue =D'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by leoseesvoices on tumblr

"Buchou, you have to come swimming sometime!" Ryo moaned, "we’re on a tropical island!"

"I’m quite happy here, thank you," Mitsuko replied from where she was sitting in a pool chair under a large umbrella, reading her book.

Ryo pouted and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a red, halter neck bikini with white polka dots on that looked very cute on her. Mitsuko didn’t like wearing bikinis herself, but was always happy to see Ryo in one. She was wearing a swimsuit (just a plain black one that was made for properly swimming, not lounging around of the beach) but it was under her shorts and shirt. She also had a wide-brimmed sun hat on, even though she was under the shade of the umbrella.

"If you’re not going to come swimming with me then you can’t look at me in my bikini," Ryo said.

"Okay," Mitsuko agreed, returning to her book. Ryo wasn’t very pleased with this, but right now Mitsuko just wanted to read and no amount of petulant whining from Ryo was going to change that. "Why don’t you get a book and read as well?" she suggested when Ryo didn’t move from her spot.

Mitsuko felt the chair creak underneath her and then her book was plucked from her hand. Ryo was kneeling over her, smirking at her.

"I thought I wasn’t allowed to look," Mitsuko said calmly, her now free hands resting on Ryo’s legs.

"You are now," Ryo replied, pushing her sunglasses up on her head and leaning forward. Mitsuko’s eyes were magnetically drawn to her cleavage, her small breast looking beautiful and soft against the red of her bikini. Her eyes slide down over her toned stomach and then went back up to her face, where she was still smirking at her. Some strands of her long black hair were coming out of their bun and Mitsuko reached out and tucked them behind Ryo’s ear.

"You’re very lovely, my dear," Mistuko told her, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"I know," Ryo replied and kissed Mitsuko, leaning forward to press their bodies together.

And then, Ryo’s warm body was gone. Mitsuko opened her eyes and the world around her was a blurry mess.

"If you want your glasses back you’ll have to come swimming," Ryo said and then ran towards the sea.

Mitsuko pulled off her shorts and shirt and ran after her.


End file.
